


The Mark

by xPan_Dadx



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Why Did I Write This?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPan_Dadx/pseuds/xPan_Dadx
Summary: John Seed has finally found his soul mate after a confusing few years trying to figure out why his mark was a rose with chains wrapped around it. Samantha Monroe was his rock but does he have the patience to be hers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My power had gone out when I decided to write this so have my odd story that I wrote instead of doing my work. The first two chapters are both in Johns point of view. I also feel like I should mention this happens a bit before and during the games timeline. Poor Sam doesn't know whats going on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Sam for the first time and learns about the lengths she goes through to hide her problems.

My soulmate is out there somewhere with this odd looking flower on them. It’s a beautiful little mark but what kind of person are they that warrants a rose with chains wrapped around it. "Get off." She hissed anger burning through her body language. "Don’t be like that sweetheart." The low growl from her end should have been enough to tell the drunk off but he kept pushing and honestly deserved the left hook she drove right into his nose.   
  
I heard the crunch from here and almost, almost felt bad for the man. Angry and tiny dusted herself off grumbling about assholes ruining her night. I spotted the tattoo on her left shoulder as she stalked out the front door so I went after her. It was the same mark on my shoulder.   
  
"Wait! I’m John, John Seed." Why did she look upset? "I know. Your fucking family is screwing up my ma’s head. What do you want?" Well I suppose sweet talking her is out of the question. "The mark on your shoulder." " Let me guess you have the matching one." "Yes." She sighed holding out her hand.   
  
"Sam, Samantha Monroe. Nice to meet you but, I need to get home before my mum has a fit." Her phone rang and she sighed answering it. "Yes mum I’m on my way home...No I did not kill anyone and he had it coming leave me alone."   
  
She was off with that and I faintly wondered if she was the rose or the chains. It sounded as though her mother kept a tight leash on her. Then I had the fleeting thought that she looked a little young. I was in my early thirties and that little fire barely looked 19 at best.   
  
Sam appeared again in church and was she wearing makeup? She didn’t look the type. "Sam hello." She smiled but it was forced and looked like it hurt her to do so. "What happened?" "Nothing just got into another fight this morning." Uh huh. "Care to join me?" She glanced back at the man talking to Joseph and shrugged following me up to the front. "This is the first time I’ve seen you in the church."   
  
"I’m not the church type. My dad forced me to come with them." I should have guessed by how uncomfortable she looked. "Your parents are here?" "My parents my little sisters and my older brother." "Big family you have there." "I’m one of the middle children so it's not that bad." "I’ve never seen you wear makeup before." Her shoulders tensed up and she avoided answering that which made me worry. "Sammy this your boyfriend?" This must be her brother. "Shut up Tyler." A little girl no more than six jumped up in her lap and sat there playing with the cross around Sams neck.   
  
"I take it you and Tyler don’t get along." “Not in the slightest.” When the service was over her father came to get her. “Let’s go Samantha.” I get the feeling Sam and her father don’t get along either. “If it’s alright with you Ethan I’d like to spend some time with my other half.” He grunted and let go of her arm. “Be home before dinner.” “Yes sir.”   
  
“Would you be offended if I said your father's an asshole?” “Not in the slightest, I hate him with a burning passion.” “So why do you stay?” She’s not a child, she could just leave. “I have nowhere else to go.” Sam tortures herself because of a lack of safe places?  “You could stay with me...for as long as you pleased.” “Thank you John but for right now home is the last place I want to be.” “How about I show you around my home then?” “As long as you're there I don’t care where we go. Christ that’s cheesy.” I traced the mark on her shoulder humming on the drive there. “I believe you might be the chains.” “Hm? Oh on the mark yeah I might be. Although I’d not buying you being a delicate flower.”   
  
She smiled out the window lacing our fingers together. “I may not be as delicate as the rose implies but I don’t believe roses are delicate anyway. They do have thorns angel.” Sam blushed the tips of her ears turning a light shade of pink. “Your house is huge.” “Thank you.” She snorted knocking my hip with hers. “About your father…” I watched her shoulders tense up again. “I don’t want to talk about it.” “Angel it would be good to get it out of your system.” “My system? What exactly will working my temper up accomplish?”   
  
“Maybe help ease the agitation your feeling right now?” She growled again hands flexing annoyed by her sides. “You wanna talk about it fine. My fathers a fucking piece of shit and hates me because Tyler's a god damn disappointment and I have to take my dad's anger all because I wasn’t born a man and he hates me for it. He wanted a star son and since his oldest is a useless drunk I’m the one the anger falls on.” “What about the twins?” “His precious little angels.” “Then why hate you it doesn’t make any sense.” “John have you seen me? I mean actually really looked at me.”   
  
“So you don’t dress or act like a lady what does he care?” “I dress like this because of him. I loved dresses when I was a kid but he kinda beat that joy out of me when I was a teenager.” “I’ve been meaning to ask this, how old are you? You look young but the way you speak is so mature you almost sound like my brother Joseph.” “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or not. I’m twenty-seven. I’m gonna go head and assume you’re not in your twenties and that's why you’re asking.” “It is actually.” She snorted holding a hand up for me to grab so we could sit on the sofa together.   
  
“I spend a lot of my time observing the world John. Perception is my strong suit a lot of the time.” “I think it’s wonderful your more than willing to just watch and listen instead of trying to lead.” “You speaking from experience?” “I might be.” I did take her to get her things. He father was none to happy about this but he couldn’t really stop her she was a grown woman and he no longer had any right to tell her what to do. “Thanks for y’know coming with me I know my dad can be a bit much sometimes.” “It’s no trouble really I want you safe and if that means putting myself in danger I’m alright with it.” “I don’t want you putting yourself in danger because of me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter so it's a little short. Basically John learns you can have a heart attack before eight in the morning.

“So out of everything you’ve been through this is how you choose to cope? Scaring the piss out of people because you make absolutely no noise when you meditate.” “It’s relaxing. You should try it sometime Mr.Lawyer.” “No thank you. I’ll leave the creeping to you.” Sam shrugged and went back to her creepy silence in front of the window overlooking the front porch. I couldn’t tell if she was sleeping or not because not a single one of her muscles moved. At least the bruises that covered most of her skin were healed if not nearly there.   
I honestly did want her safe and healthy and if this was how she wanted that to happen I would let her continue doing what she wanted. Jacob thought it was creepy but that’s only because she spent a day with him at the veterans center and snuck up on him by accident. Joseph however was more than happy to sit down and stay absolutely as still as he could with her. Honestly if I didn’t know better I might think they were replaced by statues.  
“Angel what are you up to?” “Nothing. At least nothing you wouldn’t approve of.” She cooed sweetly curling up in my lap. I watched some old reality show while Sam napped little hand curled around the edge of my coat. “John?” Mhm. “I’m sorry.” What on Earth did she have to be sorry about? “For what my angel?” “For being me.” “There is nothing wrong with you darling. You are you and that's just fine with me.” Sam was quiet for the rest of the day and I got a heart attack the next morning as I saw her perched on the back porch railing. I left her be knowing from experience she was meditating. It was a morning ritual for her.   
I wasn’t going to ruin her only semblance of peace in her head. I called Jacob in the mean time to bother him before I had to get to work. I didn’t trust leaving Sam home alone so Joseph would be here soon to keep an eye on her for me. “How’s the creepy pup?” “She’s not creepy you’re just getting old.” He chuckled and I could see the smile from here. “Seriously how is she? I know you pulled her out of a bad place.”   
“I think considering everything she's doing okay. Besides the whole morning scare thing.” That got him to laugh for real this time and I smiled looking out the window to check on Sam. She had unfurled during all that and was absently tracing the tattoos on her arms. “I have to go Sams in one of her moods again.” “Call me soon Johnny I want her safe just as much as you do.” “I will.”  
All I could think about at work was Sam. I knew she was safe with Joseph but, with the increasing frequent trips into her own head I was concerned for her mental health. I know the ptsd was inevitable especially after I had finally gotten the story out of her about all the bruises and marks. Her father was even worse than my own. Who tries to drown their own child? I could only hope her and Jacob could help each other. I’d do what I could but, even with our bond I could only do so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a few days of writers block won't hold this nervous wreck down. If you are actually keeping up with my awful story thank you for your patience while I figure out how this works. I now return you to your regularly scheduled reading.

“Sammy you can’t do anything correctly.” I ignored my father's voice in my head watching Joseph say goodbye to John before coming outside. “How are you this morning Sam?” “I’m alright Joseph.” “Are you sure? John said you seemed to be lost in your own head.” Leave it to my soul mate to know me better than I know myself. “It’s nothing just a bad box of memories catching up with me.” He hummed pressing our foreheads together in the odd affectionate way he does most things.   
“John’s worried about you Sam. You get so lost in your own head sometimes that he thinks you won’t come back.” “Joseph I’ve been like this since grade school I’ll be fine.” We sat together quietly for a while before he suggested walking into town. I agreed just to appease his worry. “Sam what a shocker I thought your boyfriend was gonna keep you chained up forever.” I ignored my brother in favor of trailing after Joseph into the Spread Eagle.   
He followed us inside because of course he can’t recognize when he’s not wanted so the annoyed shove into the counter was expected. “Dad’s pissed you left.” “I’m not a child Tyler leave me alone.” He sighed getting between Joseph and I. “Let me rephrase that. Dad’s pissed and blames me for your fucked up brain.” How is that my problem? I can’t be blamed for our dad being a douche.  
I could feel the pull of an anxiety attack rising so I steadied myself and glared at Tyler. “That’s not my problem. Go away.” I don’t think he liked that. “Why couldn’t you have better than your damn brother! You damn disappointment!” I winced at my own thoughts and tried ignoring the feeling of my own chest trying to suffocate me. “It’s your fault he’s pissed off!” Tyler shouted shoving me backwards. The room felt like it was spinning. Fuck, when was the last time I took my meds? I backed up further feeling my fingers twitching like they always did.  
I turned and bolted ignoring Joseph calling after me. Find somewhere dark and quiet. Don’t listen to the voices. Breathe. Too many thoughts. Too much noise. “Shut up!” I didn’t accomplish anything more than scaring a few birds out of the tree tops. My panic had calmed down enough for me to think. Where am I? I didn’t recognize that cabin or this place at all actually.  
I needed John but my phone was back at the ranch. I was on my own here. Fuck where am I even at? Lost in the freakin woods that’s where I am. “You lost kid?” I jumped a squeak leaving my throat and bringing a light blush to my cheeks. “A little can you help me?” The guy chuckled and lead me down the pathways to the road. I could breathe a little easier now the crushing feeling of not being able to get my bearings was starting to kill me. “You are just off from the observatory kiddo.”   
How in the everloving hell did I get here?! “You got someone I can call? Your parents maybe?” My parents? “No not them.” He looked at me like I was a little crazy and I guess I was. “Maybe a friend..?” A friend, did I have any friends? I don’t think I did. “Christ kid you're not hearin’ a word of this are you?” Maybe John would answer. No...No he’d be angry I ran off. Maybe Joseph? No he’d snitch to John. What about Nick or Kim? Fucking shit I’m talking to myself and losing.   
Wait when did we get here? “Sit. I’ll leave this here for you when you finally figure out who’s going to come get you.” I stared at the phone going over the short list of people who actually give enough shits about me to notice I was missing. Jacob. Jacob won’t tell John where I ended up I know he won’t. I dialed Jacobs number digging my nails of the hand not holding the phone into my leg.   
Come on Jacob please pick up. “Hello?” Oh thank the gods. “Jacob, I need help.” There was a brief pause while he put a name to my voice and when he did he wasn’t all too pleased. “Pup where the hell are you? John called me an hour ago after Joseph told him you ran off.” Of course Joseph told on me. I was flighty or was it skittish? I don’t know something like that. “Can you yell at me later? I think this is the observatory...Jacob I want to go home.” Jacob sighed muttering about John getting an earful for this when he got me back. “Just sit tight pup. I’ll get you home.”  
John is going to kill me. He is actually going to kill me. Why did I do this to myself? “Pup.” Jacob..? How long was I sitting here yelling at my own head? Apparently a while given the fact that he’s already here. “Thanks for keeping track of her Evan.” The shaggy haired individual I never noticed before smiled and nodded looking back at me before speaking. “Be glad I found her and those whitetails didn’t.” Whitetails?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor John is finally having issues with Sam finally coming to her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in the in the deputies point of view. He finally meets Samantha as he assaults Johns ranch.

She wouldn’t just run off without a good reason. I know my angel has better sense than that. So what set her off? “John another outpost was taken.” For fucks sake can this annoyance go bother one of my other siblings? “John?” Sam was home then. Good I didn’t want that deputy to hurt her if he caught up. “My angel are you alright? You ran off and Joseph was so worried.” I stopped myself from scolding her at the tears leaving tracks down her cheeks. “Shh don’t cry you’re home now. You’re safe my angel.” All I got in reply was a sob into my shoulder so I let her cry. Her brother told me something was wrong with her. That the world looked different to her than it did to the rest of us. 

I didn’t think he meant completely different. Sam seemed oblivious to the destruction the deputy was causing around us. For her sake and mine I really hope he doesn’t find her when I’m not there. I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if Samantha got killed because of me. “John are you mad at me?” Sam thought I was mad at her? I suppose that’s only fitting given the home she grew up in. “No my star I’m not angry. I’m relieved you made it home back to me safely.” The smile through her tears warmed my heart. Even if she was a little broken inside Sam tried to make sure she didn’t project her oddities. 

“Get some rest my angel. After the day you’ve had you deserved it.” With Sam safely in bed I could focus on the other issue running a muck. “Where has he gone?” The last report had him pegged at the Ryes place but, recent chatter says the Henbane. “The deputies gone into the Henbane sir.” Finally some breathing room. Hopefully Faith has some idea how to convince that menace. “John, have you slept at all?” Samantha was worried for me. Why wouldn’t she be, I shouldn’t be worrying her she’s got more important things to concern her thoughts with. 

I should talk to Joseph maybe see if I can convince him to find her meds from her parents house. They weren’t to thrilled to see my people when they showed up. For the sake of the flock they had to be transferred to Faith. Walking the path I believe is what she told me. “Angel what are you doing?” Sammy yawned despite just having woke up from a nap curling up in my lap. “I called Joseph and apologized.” She really was an angel. An angel sent to me in these dark times. 

“Sir we’ve captured the deputy.” I waved my hunter off shifting Sammy up a bit so I could stand. “Darling I have work to do can you find something to do until I get back?” I didn’t set her down until she nodded. “Good girl.” I loved it when she blushed it was a nice contrast against her pale skin. The deputy is such a damn pest. The amount of resources I’ve spent hunting him down and to his destruction. It’s almost comical at this point. 

Unfortunately the deputy is smarter than I gave him credit for as he was gone by the time I got back. Little fucking shit. Sam was in the doorway watching me carefully. “Who was that?” Shit. What was I supposed to tell her? “No one you need to be concerned about my angel.” She didn’t look convinced however she didn’t question it. “What have you been up to Sammy?” 

“I was drawing.” Good at least she found a hobby to keep her mind off the issues spreading around her. After a week the deputy was missing up in Jacobs region and Faith was dead. Poor girl, she didn’t deserve that. Samantha on the other hand had acquired her medication from her home two days ago and seemed more aware. This worried me. If she wasn’t careful the deputy would lure her out of safety and hurt her. As long as she stayed inside I wasn’t too worried about the dangers outside. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deputy discovers the truth and loses Sam in the midst of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo a chapter in the deputies view.

“It’s done deputy all that’s left done is John Seed and the Father himself.” This would be over soon. Hold on Hudson I’m coming. “About that girl I saw at the observatory...Who is she?” Pretty, lost in her own head, and from what I saw she had all the Seeds at her every beck and call. I didn’t want to kill her but, if she gets in my way I might have to. “That sweetheart is John’s soulmate. Poor girls got too many things wrong upstairs to see what that Cults been doing around here.” Too many things wrong upstairs huh. Guess I’ll have to talk her out of the way then. 

When I went after the ranch I found her staring blankly at the sky while she was sat on the roof. I stayed carefully out of her line of sight crouching down just in front of her when the area was clear. “Ma’am? Miss are you alright?” Mary May didn’t say anything about her being blind did she? “Who are you?” Oh good shes lucid. “I’m Deputy Mason Evans I need to speak with you about your friends.” It took a second for what I said to sink in and when it did she didn’t look too happy. “Why what has he done?” He..? Oh right John. She’s his soulmate. 

“Are you aware of what they’ve been doing?” If her afflictions were that bad then she definitely didn’t need to be anywhere near John Seed at risk of hurting her or sending her into a frenzy of righteous crap. “John said they were helping people. That you had killed Faith and Jacob out of your own wrath.” Fucking shit he already had her brainwashed didn’t he. “I’m not here to hurt you. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Mason you can call me Rook. What's your name?” I knew the whole stranger danger thing shoulda figured Joseph would stop her from conversing with the resistance. 

“Samantha. My names Samantha.” I smiled hoping to ease some of the tension in her shoulders. “Hi Sam. Will you come with me? It’s not safe for you here.” Getting her back to Falls End was easier than it sounded in my head. Poor girl looked like she was off her medication. Didn’t put up a fight and seemed mildly fascinated with Grace.

My radio crackled to life and Mary shushed every to listen in. “Deputy really? My ranch and my soulmate?” We all looked over at Sam who was frowning at the radio. “I will perhaps grant you safety the next time we meet if you return Samantha safe and sound.” Not a fucking chance. Without her you’re a damn mess. I ignored him turning the radio off sitting down to rest a bit before my assault on the rest of his outposts. 

Leaving her within easy reach should he attack the town was a terrible idea. One thing none of us apparently knew about Sam was that she wandered when lost too far in her own head. I got a call from the Sheriff this morning saying his people saw her down by a river and a few hours later I got a call from Eli saying she was up in the bunker with the Whitetails. My question was how in the hell did she get from the Henbane to Eli in like two hours on foot? With an annoyed sigh I got back to work trusting them to keep an eye on her. 

John captured the town again while I was gone. Had everybody in the fucking church. Jesus, poor Nick. “Just say yes.” Turns out trying to shoot him while surrounded was a poor decision but, not a bad one. It worked out in the end. “If you’re going to rip me away from my soulmate deputy at least promise me one thing. Keep her safe.” Damn. He used his last dying breath to keep Sam safe. I can’t bring myself to feel bad about killing him but I will keep Sammy safe. 

“You did it Rook now save your friend.” Right Hudson was still in the bunker. Thankfully it wasn’t any worse than the other two. Now for Joseph. Back at the church where this all started. Sam was there. Her distant eyes were watching my every move. “Joseph told me what you did Deputy. Did you ever stop to consider that Johns as much of a victim as you or me?” I stayed silent knowing from the note I found in her parents house that she was prone to violence when angry. 

“Take your friends and leave peacefully or everyone you love, all your friends, everyone in your little resistance will die.” I couldn’t leave. This wasn’t over yet. Throughout that whole thing I didn’t see Sam not even when the bomb dropped. Where did she go? The world was ending and Sam was nowhere to be seen. I can’t believe that crazy son of a fuck was right. Waking up from the crash was an experience on its own. Joseph was sitting in front of me like an angry parent monologuing about being right.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam survives the crash and winds up getting along with Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrapping up this train wreck lol. If you actually took the time to read this thank you for riding the story express. have a great day :)

John...he’s gone. Darkness peeked around the edges of my vision but the deputies voice snapping at Joseph brought me out of it. “You killed him.” He wouldn’t deny it. Mason knew what he did. The son of a bitch knew what John was to me and he still killed him. 

 

“Samantha your wrath will not bring him back. Forgive and you will be forgiven.” Joseph whispered turning my gaze back to him instead of Rook. 

 

“I will never forgive him for this. He killed my other half. My soul mate! Your family.” How could I forgive him for this? John told me he was causing trouble but with my mind the way it is I didn’t see how. 

At least the damn traitor had the right sense to look guilty about all this. “Are you fucking proud of yourself? You’ve seen what your choices have done deputy.” I could only hope that when I get my hands around his neck that god grants him mercy on his bastard soul.

 

“Sam, let me explain I-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before I drove my fist into his face successfully breaking his nose and making myself feel better all at once. 

 

Joseph look disappointed in me. He’d have to get in line before I gave a shit. “Samantha go cool off please.” Bastard.

 

I sat in the room I slept in staring blankly up at the ceiling. Seven years. That was how long we were trapped in this bunker. Let’s hope my sanity lasts that long.

 

“You must learn to forgive Sam.” I didn’t want to forgive. I wanted to stew in my own rage until Joseph fucked off so I could watch the life drain out the deputies eyes. 

 

“He killed John.” Okay so maybe I was being a child about this but fuck it.

 

Joseph sighed sitting with his back to mine. “John knew this would happen. I tried to warn him and he didn’t listen.” 

 

John knew? He fucking knew and ignored Joseph’s warnings anyway? “Why didn’t he listen?”

 

“John was consumed by his pride, his wrath. He couldn’t see the signs past them.” So it wasn’t completely Mason’s fault. I won’t apologise for breaking his nose but maybe we could make this work. Assuming he doesn’t stay stubborn the entire time. 

 

Getting him to cooperate took far, far longer than it probably should have. The moment Joseph walked into the same room as him Mason tensed up like he was expecting some kind of violence. Although in his defense I think we’re all suffering a bit. “Ow, Ow! Sam!” I jerked my hand away from the raw skin on his wrists from the cuffs mumbling a soft sorry. 

 

I was trying to patch him up but his fidgeting was making it difficult. “Hold still Mason.” 

 

With a deep annoyed sigh he settled down hissing at the sting from the alcohol. “Ow. Have you done this before?” Honestly no I wasn’t aware people were even patching themselves up like this until now. 

 

“Uh no actually. Injuries weren’t a thing to me until you showed up.” If it was possible he looked slightly worried about that. “To be fair when my meds wear off I’m hardly going to remember my own name.”

 

Was this really our lives? Stuck in this bunker to rot until the supposed salvation came? “John wherever you are up there...I love you.” 


End file.
